


it was just so weird

by niallcentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallcentric/pseuds/niallcentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up that morning, Louis really didn't feel like himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was just so weird

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3. This was purely just for fun. It's not meant to be taken seriously, I just wanted it to be funny. I tried to make it as least confusing as possible and you'll get what I'm saying when you start reading. Hope you guys like it!

Louis stirred, humming as he felt himself waking up. It was dark in the bunk, cutting off any sunlight that might try to seep through from the windows. The vibrations of the road beneath the bus threatened to lull him right back to sleep but as he shifted to try and find a more comfortable position, he found that he couldn’t move.

The bunks weren’t very big to begin with, but he didn’t recall them being this cramped. He felt something move to his left above his arm. He flexed his left hand, the prickles in his skin signaling that his arm was asleep. He furrowed his eyebrows, still not bothered enough to open them yet. Did he fall asleep with one of the boys last night?

“Mmm, mornin’ baby,” a voice purred in his ear before he felt something wet on his neck. He couldn’t remember Eleanor dropping by yesterday, so that couldn’t have been her. And last he checked, El’s voice wasn’t that low.

His eyes eventually fluttered open, blinking the sleep out of them as he tried focusing on his surroundings in the darkness of the bunk. He lifted the arm that didn’t have something on top of it and rubbed at his eyes before blinking them a few times again. He tilted his head down a bit to get his bearings and he got a face full of blonde hair.

What?

It wasn’t uncommon for Louis to crash with one of the boys when he was too lazy to climb up into his own bunk, but rarely was it with Niall. Especially as of late since he was with—

Louis felt a wetness at his neck again, trailing up to his ear and he caught a pair of blue eyes twinkling at him from the light peeking through the crack in the curtain and his eyes widened comically before he yelped and jerked upright, slamming his head into the top of the bunk.

Niall had sat up in surprise at Louis’ outburst, giving him the opportunity to take his tingling arm back. Groaning, he clutched his forehead and rolled out of the bunk onto the tour bus floor. He sat up on his knees and rubbed his sore head, hearing the curtains pull back and blearing up at Niall through half-lidded eyes.

Niall’s eyebrows were pinched together. “Babe? You alright?” he asked, concern lacing his tone.

_What?_

Another shout emitted from somewhere in the back of the bus and Louis perked up, pulling his hand away before flicking the curly hairs out of his eyes.

Wait.

He tentatively lifted both hands to his head, feeling an unmistakable mop of tangled curly hair and his breathing labored. _This is just a dream,_ he told himself.

“Was that Louis?” he heard Niall ask from above him. Wait, what? A pair of legs landed beside him and he felt thin fingers dig into his shoulders, working out the kinks that had formed there and why was Niall giving him a massage?

The door to the back lounge flew open and Louis was met with himself.

“Oh my god,” he and himself uttered in unison, staring slack-jawed at each other like looking into a real life mirror.

Louis risked a glance down at himself, realizing that no, that was not his torso because his torso wasn’t that long and muscular and he didn’t have a tattoo on the inside of his left bicep and Niall was still digging his thumbs into the base of Louis’ neck and _shit damn fuck_ —

Louis shot up from the ground, wrenching himself out of Niall’s grip in the process and marched forward to grab Harry’s – his? – arm, tugging them away from Niall and somehow finding their way into the bus’s tiny bathroom that could barely fit one person, much less two.

“ _What the hell?_ ” Louis exclaimed in Harry’s low, slow drawl without meaning to the minute the door latched behind him. He eyed himself cautiously in the small mirror and almost reeled back at the sight of Harry’s face, Harry’s hair, Harry’s neck, Harry’s _eyes_ blinking when he blinked and oh, he felt woozy.

“Why didn’t you drag me into the back lounge where I was before?” Harry asked in Louis’ voice and Louis turned to have a look at himself. It was strange having to actually look down to see someone. Actually no, the strange part was having to look at _himself_ standing right before him. _This still might be a dream,_ Louis reminded himself.

“Well it’s going to look suspicious if I pull you back there!” said Louis, throwing his arms up and getting distracted by hands that weren’t supposed to be that big and long fingers instead of shorter ones.

“It already looks suspicious!” Harry replied back in a whisper-shout.

“Oh God.”

Louis ran his fingers through his – Harry’s – hair, getting tangled in the messy curls and feeling frustrated at everything.

“How did this happen?” he asked.

“Hell if I know,” said Harry. “It’s not like a genie gave me three wishes and my first wish was to be _you_.”

“This can’t be happening,” Louis shook his head. “Things like this don’t happen. This is a dream, I just need to wake up.”

“This isn’t a dream because I’m here!” Harry said harshly. “How could we be having the same dream?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” Louis was about to yank Harry’s hair out from how roughly he was pulling at it. His mind was too cluttered and he couldn’t think straight because this shouldn’t be happening.

Harry had shifty eyes. Louis was still gobsmacked that he was watching _his_ eyes move and blink without making them. “Should we tell the boys?”

“No!” Louis may have had no idea what was going on, but if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that. “No, they’ll think we’re crazy.”

Harry leered up at him. “It’s a little late for you, Louis.”

“Hey,” Louis said, feeling offended. “You’re the crazy one for now so you can just shut up.”

There was a knock on the door and they both jumped. “Having a bit of morning fun, boys?” Zayn asked cheekily from the other side. Louis and Harry glanced at each other. It was quiet for a second before they heard Zayn’s confused, “Niall?”

Another knock resounded and this time it was Niall’s muffled voice. “You guys okay in there?”

Harry answered immediately without really thinking about it. “Yeah Ni, everything’s fine,” he said calmly, though his wild eyes gave him away to Louis.

It took a while for Niall to respond. “Okay...” he finally said, probably because it wasn’t Harry’s voice he heard to reassure him.

Harry gave Louis a look and he stuttered out, “We’re okay, Niall!”

There was a pause and then, “Alright,” Niall mumbled before they heard his footsteps fade away.

“Shit,” Louis pressed his palms to his eyes, seeing stars from the force. A headache was beginning to form, pulsing in his temples and he had a feeling it wasn’t going to go away any time soon.

“Okay,” he heard Harry say. “I say we just act like each other. We’ve been around one another long enough that I think we’re able to do that by now,” he deadpanned, masking the hysteria in his voice well enough that Louis was convinced it was just him that was going crazy.

“When are we going to figure out how to switch back?” he pulled his hands away, blinking the black spots out of his vision.

“Well we’re obviously not going to get anything done in a tour bus bathroom so we’ll go through the day as each other and then figure something out tonight after the show,” Harry reasoned. Louis wondered when he got so level-headed and rationalized with himself that it was because Harry was in an older guy’s body and therefore it gave him an air of maturity. Harry looked to Louis for confirmation so he nodded.

“Right, okay.”

Harry nodded back and with a deep breath, he reached around Louis to unlatch the door and they climbed out one by one. Oh boy.

\--

Louis wanted to punch Niall for making this harder on him than it needed to be.

When he tried getting dressed for the day Niall kept tugging on his clothes and pawing at them like a kitten. He bit his shoulder so many times Louis was convinced the teeth marks were permanent. He felt guilty every time he shrugged Niall off but the feel of the Irishman’s finger tips tickling his sides and tracing the defined v-line below his stomach was making him a little antsy.

Louis left the bunk area of the tour bus, feeling violated and annoyed. Niall already scampered off to the kitchen area when he realized Louis wasn’t going to let him have any fun and he was sitting next to Harry on the couch who made it look like it was a real effort to keep a few inches between them.

Louis licked his lips and took a seat at the little kitchen table, leaning his head against the window as he watched the scenery pass by in a blur. It was only a few minutes after noon and already he wanted to crawl back in bed and be done for the day.

The booth sunk beside him and he felt a body press themselves against his side. He glanced wearily beside him as Niall rested his head on his shoulder, looking up at him with those big blue eyes.

“You okay, Haz?” Niall asked quietly, turning his head briefly to rub his nose on Louis’ shirt in some odd form of affection before reconnecting their gaze. “You were actin’ weird this morning. Everything okay?”

He had such an innocent, sweet face. It made Louis want to wrap him up in a hug and never let him go. And considering the circumstances, it’d probably be a good idea if he did. So he threw an arm around the blonde boy, pulling him close and rubbing his hand up and down his arm. Niall made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr and smiled and let himself be held, snuggling further into his embrace.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he said.

It would’ve been a nice moment, the two of them having a good cuddle with the hum of the television as background noise. But then Niall shifted in Louis’ grip and leaned forward, capturing his earlobe between his teeth and pulling. Louis coughed at the sudden attention, shivering at the suction as Niall licked and nipped at the soft flesh. He felt Niall lace their fingers with the hand that wasn’t resting on his back and he felt uncomfortable again.

Sure, he gave Liam love bites every now and then (and occasionally Harry before Niall happened) but that was all in good fun. This was different. It wasn’t platonic, at least the advances from Niall’s end weren’t. Louis just wanted to get out of there.

“Okay,” Louis slinked his shoulder down and pulled away from Niall and his _tongue_ , feeling violated again.

Niall fell forward, no longer supported. He sat up on his knees, watching Louis for a moment until he squirmed from the intensity of the stare. “I thought you said you were okay?” Niall finally asked. He didn’t sound annoyed but he didn’t sound sweet anymore either.

“I am,” Louis cleared his throat and looked pointedly in the other direction.

Niall never actually said anything but Louis had a feeling he was sending sad waves in his direction. He chanced looking over at him and Niall was rearranging himself so he wasn’t facing Louis and instead sitting properly at the table.

Louis thought of what he could say to diffuse the tension and settled for the topic that always cheered the blonde up. “So, are you hungry?”

Niall looked over at him and relaxed at the effort he was making, accepting it as an apology for not being, for lack of a better word, himself. “Yeah, we have stuff set out for sandwiches. You want anything?”

Louis shook his head, not having much of an appetite, and Niall nodded before leaning in for a kiss. Louis panicked and gave him the cheek, feeling the sting _for_ Niall at the cold move and wincing. Niall pulled back and when Louis risked looking back at him, Niall looked less angry and more like he was trying to figure Louis out.

Then Niall grinned and shoved Louis’ shoulder playfully. “Are you in a bad mood this morning?” he teased.

If that was what it took. “Yeah,” he answered sheepishly. Niall seemed to understand and didn’t try to kiss him again, instead rubbing his shoulder comfortingly before letting him have his space and getting up to make a sandwich.

Louis exhaled, finally able to breathe.

\--

Harry was irritable.

At first, the whole thing was kind of funny to him. He’d teased Louis about his height before but now that he actually _was_ Louis, he found it even more amusing. He discovered that Louis’ biceps were a bit larger than his, but no matter. It was interesting being in someone else’s skin; how different it felt and how that feeling was normal to them.

It took him a while to get used to Louis’ straight, shorter hair. He’d flicked it five or six times before finally getting it into his head that there wasn’t much there to flick. Plus, since it was short, it never got in his eyes anyway. That was nice.

But he never thought to take into account how it’d be without his boyfriend, especially how it’d be to watch Niall hang all over someone who just looked like him. And yet here he was, sitting on the sofa where he’d been since he got dressed, unable to touch and yet unable to look away. Niall kept grabbing at Louis-him and nibbling on his ear and Louis looked really out of place and that should’ve been Harry getting nibbled on instead.

Finally, _finally_ , Niall got up from the table to scamper over to the various lunch meats and cheeses and vegetables and basically everything their mini fridge could hold Liam had set out for everyone for lunch. Harry jumped up from his spot and went to stand next to Niall. As he passed by him, he could vaguely smell the cinnamon in the boy’s hair and he felt relaxed.

Harry came to a stop next to him and when Niall grabbed a paper plate, he decided to as well to keep up the pretense that he was just there for the food.

“Hey Ni,” he said conversationally, smiling.

Niall quirked an eyebrow at him but smiled back. “Hi Louis,” he said and Harry pursed his lips, deciding against saying anything else.

Once their sandwiches were made, they headed to the table and Niall slid back in beside Louis, startling him as he burrowed himself under his arm. He nuzzled his throat with his nose before turning away to focus on the towering sandwich in front him, nearly drooling. Harry slumped into the open spot across from them and next to Zayn, sitting his plate down but not bothering to touch what was on it.

“You gonna eat that?” he heard Zayn ask, pointing to the sandwich. Harry shook his head and pushed it towards him, failing to mention that in his endeavors to get Niall’s attention, he forgot to put any lunch meat on it.

Niall’s sandwich started falling apart after the first couple of bites, the bread apparently unable to handle the load of ingredients in between. Cackling, he took a piece of ham that had fallen and outstretched it to Louis. Louis apparently didn’t see the harm and let Niall feed him.

Harry slammed his elbows on the tabletop and rested his chin in his hands, scowling.

\--

They finally got to the venue they were to be performing at and things just went downhill from there. Harry was tense around Louis because he was jealous he was getting all of Niall’s attention and Louis was still trying to get used to how friendly Niall was with him. It wasn’t that Niall was overbearing because if Louis was being honest with himself, he was like this with Eleanor whenever she was around.

_It was just so fucking weird._

Rehearsal was a disaster. Louis and Harry kept singing each other’s lines and then shooting nasty looks in the other’s direction and everyone felt like they were missing something. It got to the point where their tour manager stopped the music to One Thing for the third time in a row and rounded Louis and Harry up.

“Is there something going on?” he asked them carefully once they were out of earshot of the others. “Did you guys get in a fight or...” he waved his arm around, gesturing to the air like it was the problem. “What is this?”

Louis and Harry mumbled a negative, sneaking glares at one another when he wasn’t paying attention. He told them to quit fooling around and had everyone get back to work.

At the actual concert everything went a little more smoothly. They’d slip up every now and then but rehearsal (that had been twice as long as usual thanks to them) made it easier for them to catch the mistakes before they were really noticeable.

\--

Louis felt less wary around Niall on stage since Harry and Niall hadn’t gone public yet and therefore Niall had to act with him as he would anyone else. They’d slap each other’s bums and tweak each other’s nipples. It was like everything was back to normal. But it was when the lights would dim for a few seconds in between songs or when they were changing clothes – which Louis had to stop himself each time from grabbing his own clothes instead of Harry’s – that he was reminded of the situation he was in; when Niall would give him a smile, that secret smile he had reserved for Harry and only Harry, and he’d have to awkwardly return it.

Niall would scrunch up his face like he tasted something sour and then head back to the stage behind the others and Louis’ face would fall because he knew he was acting weird but that was because his entire situation was just _weird_.

\--

Harry messed with Niall a little more than Louis would if Louis were actually himself on stage.

But much to Harry’s utter delight, Niall seemed to be feeding off of Harry’s attention. He had a feeling it was because Louis would occasionally freeze up and look all awkward around him, so he’d turn to Harry. Harry would have to slap Louis later for making him look like a dick in front of Niall.

Harry knew their situation – knew that him and Niall had to keep up the pretense that they were just friends in front of a crowd so it was okay for him to get a good handful of Niall’s bum and squeeze. Of course, Niall’s eyes would widen an almost laughable amount because that wasn’t something Louis usually did, it was something _Harry_ usually did and he’d feel Niall’s eyes burning into the back of his skull as he skipped to the other side of the stage.

But there was still a smug grin on his face as he sang Louis’ line.

\--

Niall was starting to get worried.

Harry had been acting distant all day and at first Niall just assumed it was his bad mood, but now he was beginning to think otherwise.

He pondered this as he got dressed into some comfortable clothes after the concert was over. He could still hear the chants and screams of the crowd as the band continued to play as everyone existed the stadium.

Maybe Harry was second-guessing their relationship. Or maybe he was bored with it.

Niall would rather go with the latter because it was easier for him to wrap his head around. He could deal with that. It was easily fixable while the former wasn’t quite so easy. It rather gave him a headache just thinking about it.

Maybe he could do something about this. He let himself linger in his thoughts as security led them to a car that would take them back to their hotel for the night. Harry walked silently beside him, hands shoved deep within his pockets and looking to be in a world of his own.

That’s when Niall had an idea.

They climbed into the van and Harry smashed himself up against the window like he had in the tour bus earlier. Niall slid in beside him and Louis was quick to take the seat on his other side. As Liam and Zayn piled in the seats in front of them, Louis gave Niall a brief smile and patted his thigh. That was another thing that was really throwing Niall for a loop. Louis never gave him half as much attention as he had that day.

Niall shook his head. He could think about that later.

Since they got to sleep in hotel rooms tonight, that meant him and Harry would be sharing. And if Harry was bored with their relationship – if they hadn’t done anything exciting lately because they were stuck in a tour bus with no privacy then, well, Niall could fix that. A hotel room was surely private enough.

He smirked to himself, feeling jittery already. And it wasn’t from the adrenaline left over from the concert.

They were able to arrive at the hotel and collect all their room keys within twenty minutes. Naturally, there had been fans waiting outside the lobby but security made it clear that the boys weren’t able to stop and sign anything that night.

Niall had wanted to keep both of their room keys because he knew how Harry was about misplacing his, but Louis insisted that he’d give Harry his key for him. Since they’d been chatting during the wait for their room keys near the front desk, Niall figured they were talking about something important so he just shrugged and handed Louis the room key so they could get back to it.

Louis gave him a blindingly bright smile, not unlike Louis but also really not like him at all if Niall was on the receiving end of it instead of Liam or Harry, and trotted off to start whispering quickly into Harry’s ear.

He let them do their own thing as they made their way up to the floor they were staying on. They exchanged good nights as they reached their respective rooms and Harry and Louis mumbled a few last words to themselves before Louis waved happily to Niall and went to join Zayn, who he’d be rooming with.

Niall ambled into the room first, taking a quick moment to glance about the area. It didn’t look much different than any other hotel they stayed at. He continued further into the suite and deposited his suitcase on the far side of the bedroom and Harry trailed in after him, closing the door and letting his suitcase fall on that side. Niall turned to face Harry, playing with his fingers.

Harry looked sufficiently awkward standing there. He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. “I think I’m gonna go take a shower,” he said, scratching behind his ear. “Relax a little, you know?”

Niall nodded with a smile and Harry practically bolted for the bathroom.

Perfect.

\--

Louis took a good long shower to clear his head, supporting himself with his hands splayed across the shower wall as the hot water pelted down on him.

He wasn’t daft. He and Niall were sharing a room and couples _did things_ in shared rooms. Hell, he’d roomed next to Niall and Harry before. Even if the hotel walls weren’t thin, he was still able to hear them. And if Harry’s loud moans were anything to go by, Niall was very pleasurable in bed but Louis didn’t sign up for this. If Niall instigated anything intimate he just might throw himself out the window.

He sighed and finally got out of the shower, drying off and slipping into a t-shirt and sweatpants he collected from the suitcase. He smeared the condensation on the mirror, still nearly doing a double take at the sight of Harry’s form instead of his own. He was sure he’d never get used to seeing Harry’s reflection instead of his.

As he finally plucked up the courage to leave the room, he swallowed at the sight that awaited him.

Niall stood near the foot of the bed in nothing but his tight Calvin Kleins. There was a sultry look in his eyes as he let Louis drink him in. It’s not that Louis hadn’t seen Niall shirtless before. Or without trousers. All the boys had seen each other naked plenty of times. But seeing him with the warm glow of the hotel’s dimly lit bedside lamps, he noticed they really accented his milky skin. Made him look softer, more delicate.

But the look on his face was anything but that as he slowly slinked toward Louis, like an animal stalking its prey. Louis’ mouth ran dry and before his brain could even make the connection of what was going on, Niall pounced.

He molded their lips together whether Louis wanted to or not, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and pulling him close so there wasn’t a hair of space between them. He migrated them to the bed, walking slowly backwards and taking Louis with him when Louis was too distracted and his mind had only caught up to the fact that shit, Niall’s lips were on his.

Louis felt himself being shoved backward and he landed roughly on the bed, bouncing a bit. Niall climbed up on top of him, crawling up his body like one would climb a tree, taking Louis’ gaped mouth as an invitation to shove his tongue inside as he straddled his waist. Louis froze up at first, knowing that that was Niall’s tongue caressing his and he should really pull away, but he did love kissing.

And aside from the braces, if he closed his eyes he couldn’t even tell he was kissing Niall.

He allowed himself to relax, finally relax for the first time that day (though if anyone asked, he’d swear on his own grave that Niall kissing him wasn’t what caused it) and kissed Niall back, an impressive game of tonsil hockey taking place between them. Taking that as a positive sign, Niall gripped the back of Louis’ neck and pulled them up into a sitting position, Niall resting in his lap. Niall grinded himself relentlessly down onto Louis and Louis would _not_ think about how he was getting hard from the ministrations.

Niall tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair and pulled roughly, eliciting a sharp moan from Louis’ throat. He felt Niall grin against his lips and rock harder down onto him, creating a delicious friction. Suddenly he flipped them over, pulling Louis on top of him. Louis adjusted himself to get comfortable before diving right back into Niall’s mouth, licking every corner he could reach. Niall bit down on his bottom lip and he shuddered, feeling Niall trail his arms down his back. They reached their destination and squeezed the swell of his ass and Louis’ eyes flicked open, catching sight of Niall’s closed eyes and the blissful, if not a bit mischievous, look on his face.

Louis fleetingly hoped that Harry topped in bed, or at least Niall would let him tonight, because he wasn’t going to let Niall get anywhere _near_ his ass whether it was actually Harry’s or not.

Their lips finally parted, enough to where oxygen could flow freely into their lungs again. Louis gasped as they breathed into each other’s mouths, Niall returning his hands upward and taking Louis’ shirt with it, crumpling it up until it reached the base of his shoulder blades. In one quick movement, Niall whipped it over his head and their flushed skin met, hot and strangely inviting.

They watched one another, still regaining the air they needed and Niall laughed breathily at nothing. Or maybe something, Louis wasn’t sure. He smiled back and he felt Niall smiling against his lips. He brought his head back down, twisting his head for a better angle and opened Niall’s mouth wider, taking all he could get. Niall tasted _really_ good and he was shameless for wanting more.

Niall spread his legs, pulling his knees up to frame Louis’ body on either side and racked his fingernails down Louis’ back. Louis threw his head back at the sensation and his moan reverberated off the walls and he could feel the vibrations of Niall’s chuckle beneath him but he didn’t care. He may have felt it but it was scarring Harry’s back, not his, so hopefully later on it wouldn’t be his problem.

Right when things were starting to get heated again, there was a faint sound of the front door clicking followed by muffled footsteps. Then their bedroom door was thrown open.

“Hey,” Harry shouted wildly, clutching a room key tightly in his hand. “Get your hands off my boyfriend!”

The two of them jerked up on the bed, out of breath again, and Niall looked both adorably confused and slightly horrified by Harry’s words.

\--

Harry bit his tongue right after the words left his lips. “I mean...” he babbled. Niall excused himself from Louis, who looked dazed with his hair properly mussed and cheeks flushed and lips swollen and sort of fucked even though their pants were still on. Harry scowled as Niall pulled them out of the bedroom, leaving Louis to his own devices.

Niall was sure he had it all figured out. The way Louis was acting strangely touchy-feely with him all day and how distant Harry seemed. It was obvious Louis had feelings for him and Harry had confronted him. That’d created tension between the two and inevitably between Harry and Niall as well. But obviously whatever Harry said hadn’t done the trick so it was up to Niall to resolve everything.

\--

Harry almost couldn’t hold himself back from laughing as Niall tried to tell him that even though he loved him and they were best friends, he was in a committed relationship and he didn’t want him to get in the way of that.

“We can still be friends,” Niall said, his blue eyes boring into Harry’s as if imploring him to not be angry with what he was saying. Harry tried to appear solemn but it was so _hard_. The thought of Louis having feelings for Niall... and Niall confronting him about it! “I won’t hold your feelings against you,” said Niall, bringing Harry back out of his trance. “Just know that I... can’t return them.”

At first Niall looked committed to the situation but now he just looked awkward, much like Louis had all day and Harry had to bite his tongue to keep the hysteric laughter at bay.

“I understand, Ni,” he choked out and Niall nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he scratched the back of his neck. Harry was on the brink of losing it when Louis emerged from the bedroom, shirt back on but his hair still sticking up at odd angles. Harry couldn’t read the look on his face. Louis asked Niall to give them a moment and Niall gave him a look before patting Harry on the arm in some form of consolation before Louis practically dragged Harry out of their hotel room and into the hallway.

\--

Louis slammed the door behind him, just a few seconds away from going over the deep end. He felt confused and annoyed and really turned on which wasn’t a good combination.

Harry’d looked fairly amused by what it was Niall wanted to talk to him about, but the minute the door shut behind him he started going off on Louis, something about touching his property or whatever, he wasn’t really listening due to the crisis and turmoil his brain was currently undergoing.

“Harry!” he snapped, interrupting the lad who stopped mid-word, mouth agape. “Some serious _shit_ is going down,” said Louis seriously, trying to convey through his words and eyes that this was important.

Harry didn’t look pacified. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and wow Louis never realized just how sassy that made him look, hip cocked and all. He shook his head. “When I was in there with Niall, when we were... you know...” he waved his arm around and Harry looked impatient.

“You sound like you’re twelve,” he snipped. “Seriously, it’s the same dick-into-hole concept. Not that hard.”

Louis felt taken aback and the mental images were enough to relax him into a semi instead of full on hard, which he was sure Harry had noticed. “No Harry, you don’t understand,” he implored, shaking the gruesome thoughts from his brain. “When I was kissing Niall—“ Harry’s jaw clenched but he didn’t say anything. “—I think I actually,” he raised a hand to his forehead, as if to calm the millions of thoughts racing through his mind. This entire day had gone to shit. “I think I actually, you know, _enjoyed_ it.”

Harry didn’t look as surprised by that as he probably should’ve. “As happy as I am that you’ve had some sort of sexual revelation – and believe me, I understand...you like dick, I _get_ that – can you not do it when you’re in the middle of sticking your _tongue_ down my boyfriend’s _throat_?”

“Harry, this has nothing to do with Niall!” Louis retaliated, semi almost fully gone by this point as his annoyance was taking over his arousal. He decided to leave out the fact that Niall’s hips rotating against his in agonizingly slow circles made him painfully hard because he had a feeling he knew what Harry’d say. “Of course it did, it’s _Niall Horan_ you’ve got on top of you. I feel that.” Or he’d punch him.

They argued a little more but Louis didn’t think either one of them knew exactly what they were arguing about in the first place. It was mostly arguing just to argue.

They could have gone all night but the door opened behind them and Niall stuck his head out, cutting their conversation short. “Are you two finished?” he asked civilly enough, but there was a bite to his tone. “It’s late and I’d like to go to _bed_ now,” he gave Louis a look and whether Louis really had some sort of ‘sexual revelation’ or not he was really not up for going all the way with a guy just yet, especially Niall of all people.

The icy glare Harry gave him was enough to convince him that either way, there was going to be no sex that night at all.

He turned to head back inside. “Wait!” Harry yelped, pulling Louis back into the hall after he was halfway through the threshold with Niall holding gleefully onto his arm.

Niall squinted his eyes in irritation at Harry who only offered a brief grin before Niall rolled his eyes and went back inside without another word.

Louis turned to Harry. “ _What?_ ”

“I don’t wanna sleep _alone_ ,” Harry whined. Louis just stared at him. “What’s a good reason you’d want to come sleep with us?” Harry wondered out loud, looking to the ceiling as if actually thinking about it.

Louis rolled his eyes. “First of all, if I needed a good cuddle, you and Niall would be the _last_ people I’d go to since the most I’d get is a happy invitation into the bed and then be promptly ignored for the rest of the night as you snuggled with each other and completely forgot I existed. I’d probably go to Liam instead.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t want to sleep with Liam.”

“Second of all, I don’t think Niall’s really in the mood to have you in there with us at the moment.”

Harry pouted but eventually relented and let go of the death grip he had on Louis’ shirt sleeve. As he tried to go back into the room, Harry grabbed him a second time. “What I said earlier about putting your dick in a hole,” he points threateningly at Louis. “Don’t do it.”

“I _won’t_ ,” he yanked his arm out of Harry’s grip harshly and slammed the door in his face.

After the crazy night they had, it was clear that all the fun was over. Mostly because Niall decided he wasn’t in the mood anymore and with a tone like that, Louis had a feeling he knew wore the pants in _that_ relationship.

Instead, much different than the way things were heading earlier, the two crawled into bed on either side and tugged the covers up to their chins. Niall reached behind him to turn out the light and then cuddled up to Louis, already radiating warmth.

Louis accepted the gentle kiss Niall pressed to his lips and let himself hold Niall closer. He was tired as fuck and it was a weird as hell day and he was just ready to sleep before he had a brain aneurysm or something.

\--

Harry stirred, humming as he felt himself waking up. It was dark wherever he was and there were vibrations beneath him that threatened to lull him right back to sleep but as he shifted to try and find a more comfortable position, he found that he couldn’t move.

He had a queen-sized bed last time he checked, not a twin, and surely it was softer than this. He felt something move to his left above his arm. He flexed his left hand, the prickles in his skin signaling that his arm was asleep. He furrowed his eyebrows, not quite bothered enough to open them yet. Had Zayn crawled in bed with him or something?

“Mornin’ babe,” a voice purred in his ear before he felt something wet on his neck. A grin stretched almost painfully across his face. That wasn’t Zayn.

His eyes eventually fluttered open, blinking the sleep out of them as he tried focusing on his surroundings in the darkness of the bunk, not hotel room. He lifted the arm that didn’t have something on top of it and traced the curve of Niall’s jaw, up to his sharp cheekbones, a pair of sleepy sapphire eyes meeting his green ones. Niall’s eyes closed momentarily at the feeling of being stroked.

Harry let himself drink in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend once his eyes adjusted, curled up next to him and no one else as he caressed the blonde’s bare shoulder and thinking about what a weird dream he had last night.

When Niall opened his eyes again, Harry couldn’t stop himself and he laughed before launching at the smaller boy who squeaked as Harry threw his weight on top of him as much as he could, peppering him with kisses all over his face.

Niall laughed wildly beneath him, stomach shaking with giggles as Harry tickled and pecked at him wherever he could reach. Then it was calm as Harry propped himself above Niall, watching him before leaning down to kiss him languidly. He’d missed the taste of Niall’s mouth and he never wanted to be without it again.

He pulled his lips away with a smack and messily tugged the bunk curtain open, quickly sticking his head out and glancing up and down the bunk area to see if anyone else was awake yet or in their way. When he saw no one, he rolled out of the bunk and took a hold of Niall’s hand, pulling him into the lounge as their quiet giggles blended in with the hum of the bus.

Harry threw Niall onto one of the couches and with a cheeky grin, he picked up where they left off and trailed a few more open-mouthed kisses down Niall’s torso. When he reached the hem of his Calvin Kleins, he smirked up at the shuddering blonde and licked his lips.

They had to make up for lost time.

\--

About ten minutes later the door to the lounge flew open and in came a tousled Louis, looking very much like himself. Harry lifted his head lazily off of Niall’s sweaty chest, exchanging an amused glance with his boyfriend as they waited for the older boy to notice them tangled in each other on the couch, naked as the day they were born.

After Louis checked himself over two or three times in the large mirror, he finally caught sight of his band mates behind him and jumped, quickly turning to face them with wild eyes.

“Oh thank God,” he breathed, seemingly relieved for the time being and not at all bothered by their state of undress. Harry dropped his head back down on Niall’s chest, humming as he felt a pair of hands run through his hair, and watched Louis with half-lidded, sleepy eyes.

Louis laughed to himself, running a hand through his own hair and shook his head. He really didn’t look much better than he had in Harry’s dream. “You know,” he said. “I had the weirdest dream last night.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. Well, that was very interesting.

\--

Once everyone was awake and in the front of the bus, ready for some nice sandwiches, Harry and Niall sat down at the tiny kitchen table in front of Louis who looked like he was having his mid-life crisis early, hands cupping his face with his elbows resting on the table much like Harry had.

Harry snickered to himself, pulling Niall even further into his side where he belonged, and Louis glared icily back at him.

Harry leaned forward when Niall was distracted by a sandwich Liam brought him that towered above his plate, mouth watering.

“So,” he whispered, smirking. “Had a weird dream last night, huh?”

Louis’ eyes widened and Harry just couldn’t resist taking the mickey out of the older boy’s misfortune. He started laughing manically, enough to grip his sides from the hysteria, while Niall slapped him a couple times on the arm telling him to stop being an asshole at Louis’ obviously bad mood.

“Funny,” he deadpanned.

“No,” Harry corrected when Niall was distracted again with choking down his food. “The funny part was when you dreamt about making out with my boyfriend and wanting to pound his ass into the mattress. _That_ was pretty funny.”

Louis choked on his saliva, wincing at the burn in his chest as he coughed, and threw a warning glare over at Harry who started laughing again.

Niall didn’t look very amused. He shoved Harry back as he climbed over him and out of the booth, throwing a sympathetic look at Louis who only shrugged as if to say, “What can you do?”

Niall put a hand on his shoulder after throwing his already empty paper plate away, and something about it felt very familiar. “Don’t worry, Lou,” he said. “I wasn’t in the mood for topping anyway.”

He walked away with a smirk towards the bunks and Harry’s laughter stopped short, the two boys staring awkwardly at one another before Harry took off after him, unable to stay away for very long.

Louis dropped his head miserably on the table with a loud _thunk!_ His poor brain had never been so fucked. He hated everything.


End file.
